Chizuru Yukimura
Dr. Chizuru "Mystic" Yukimura is a main protagonist and the only human to ever be allowed into the inner circle of the Brotherhood of the Fae; she is no stranger to hardships, having been abandoned by her parents when she was only three months old and abused in the foster care system until she turned eighteen, her life is turned upside down when she ends up meeting Hijikata Toshizo, the second in command of the Brotherhood, and gets wrapped up in the world of the Fae while trying to uncover her past. History Chizuru was born on March 20th, 1986 at Tokyo Medical University Hospital to an unknown mother and a father known simply as Yukimura, when she was three months old her mother traveled to the U.S and placed her in the care of a nun named Sister Loretta, leaving behind an antique jewelry box with the nun before taking off; Sister Loretta then handed her over to Social Services, ignoring Chizuru's mother wish that she would raise her daughter, and Social Services took control of Chizuru's life for the next eighteen years, she never stayed in one place for too long, having been in a total of 360 homes over the course of eighteen years and placed in 20 homes each year; of the 360 foster homes she was in, only around 40 treated her like part of the family while the rest abused her emotionally, physically and mentally as well as neglected her, due to this she became self-reliant and distrustful; she worked hard in school in order to fufill her dream of becoming a doctor and was considered the "nerdy foster girl". When she turned eighteen and exited the system, she seeked out Sister Loretta who gave her the jewellery box and apologized for not raising Chizuru herself and putting her through so much pain; she earned a scholarship to Pima Medical Insitute in Seattle due to her high GPA and ended up earning her MD when she was only twenty-four and accepted a job at the University of Washigton Medical Center the following year, eventually becoming the most well-known doctor in Seattle and earned a living for herself. Appearance Chizuru is a very attractive young woman (though she doesn't believe she is despite Senhime and Toku's insistence) with a oval face, pale complexion, warm mocha hair that reaches her chest and eyes the color of expresso; due to the abuse she experienced, Chizuru is very petite and frail, only reaching 5'0 and has a well-endowed chest, a slim waist and well-rounded hips; she also posseses many physical scars on her back from being beaten and abused by various foster fathers. She, due to her occuptations, opts for professional attire consisting of blazers, blouses, pantsuits, sweaters, cardigans, business pants, jeans, ankle and knee-high boots, stilettos and pumps. Personality Chizuru is fiercely independant as she learned very early on that "the only person you can trust is yourself" and prides herself upon not being reliant on anyone, she was very disgruntled about the fact she must rely on the Brotherhood of the Fae and irritated about having Hijikata as her protector; she has a tough exterior that is hard to crack and comes off as clinical to her co-workers; she is very untrusting due to her having been hurt many times in the past and has a fear of abandonment. She is very stubborn, unwilling to stand back and let other people protect her at the cost of their life and is also very unconfident due to the majority of her foster homes stating she was "not of any value" and has a lot of emotional scars. Despite her serious nature, Chizuru can be sarcastic and has a habit of making witty remarks; she is also highly intelligent and comes up with various plans to assist the Brotherhood, she is very loyal to the people she loves and will do everything in her power to protect them; she also will not hesitate to step in and defend those weaker than her at the cost of her own life, something that Hijikata finds both admirable and infuriating about her. Though most people view her as holding no emotion, she is in truth a compassionate young woman who is dedicated to healing and helping people; she is very empathetic to people, especially former/current foster children; she has a motherly side, showing the ability to develop a connection instantly with young children and teens. She has a sensitive side that she usually hides under a facade and shows an ability to care for Fae just as she does humans and is unwilling to betray the Fae in order to save herself, something that earns her the respect of high-ranked noble Fae and is in fact very refined and well-mannered; showing respect for those above her but only if they deserve it. Abilities and Skills Magical Abilities Chizuru is unique for a human as she possesses skills that allow her to become regularly involved in the Fae world. Her abilities are: *''Mystic Sight: ''The ability to see Fae and Dark Ones even when they are veiled, something not even the Fae possess; it is implied that this is a possible result of a Fae having touched her at birth in order to save her as there were complications with it. *''Resistance to Magic: ''Chizuru is able to resist magical spells and powers aimed at her by Fae and Dark Ones and can repel their physical attacks with a invisible barrier, however it depends on how powerful the user/caster is and on Chizuru's emotions as when she is upset or angry her barrier and resistance is weakened. Skills Chizuru, due to her high IQ and her experience, posseses many advanced skills not of magical caliber such as: *''Medical Skills: ''As a highly renowned doctor, Chizuru posseses advanced skills in medicine; her specalities are in pathology, physiology and toxicology. She is able to fix broken bones, heal cuts and wounds and can determine illnesses and diseases in a short amount of time easily, these skills often result in her being called by the Fae to assist as many of their physicans only possess Old World medical skills. *''Martial Arts:'' Chizuru, due to her humantarian work that earned her lots of enemies, taught herself martial arts to defend herself and can easily take out enemies larger than her. *''Fencing:'' Chizuru took fencing in university and is very skilled at it, she is able to hit her opponent quickly and easily while dodging attacks. *''Marksmanship: ''One of Chizuru's foster fathers was a police detective and taught her how to shoot a gun, she has incredible aim and is able to shoot an opponent down easily. Relationships Hijikata Toshizo Her most complicated relationship, Chizuru and Hijikata first met at a club called Fae Mystique and the two appeared to hit it off, Chizuru showed signs of attraction towards him as she flirted with and even joked with him, however the second time they met at Chizuru's work the attraction between them vanished instantly when he revealed his true nature; Chizuru was both angered and embarrassed when she found out Hijikata saved her by kissing her,her anger towards him becomes increased when she is told she must rely on him to protect her from the Dark Ones, as she prided herself on being an independant woman but reluncantly agreed to accept the protection in order to find where she came from and how she gained her magical abilities. Chizuru and Hijikata's relationship is described as being hot and cold, one minute they're bickering and the next they're friendly towards each other; Chizuru claims to despise Hijikata due to him "being so frigid" but in fact cares for him and would risk her own life to save his, she sees the goodness in him and is the first to defend him even when the person holds more power than her and is more than willing to put her job and life on the line to assist him. There is, however, sexual tension and a romantic attraction that exists between the two, Chizuru becomes flustered when Hijikata flirts with her and becomes jealous when other women, especially ones of Fae heritage, hit on him; the two have had numerous romantic and emotionak moments and are often confused for being a couple, Chizuru denies her feelings for him as she fears intimacy and believes she is unworthy of being with a man like Hijikata. Category:Human Category:Female